iepfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ren
|title_other = Ren & Stimpy |show = The Ren & Stimpy Show |dub_identifier = Original |logo = The Ren & Stimpy Show - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channel_link = MTV (United States) |channel = MTV |channel_note = |channel2 = Nickelodeon |channel2_link = Nickelodeon (United States) |channel2_note = |channel2_date = |channel3 = TeenNick |channel3_link = TeenNick (United States) |channel3_note = |channel3_date = |rating = |country = United States |language = English (USA) |seasons = 5 |episodes = 52 |production_company = Nickelodeon Animation Studio Spümcø |distributor = |licensee = |recording_studio = |producer = |executive_producer = Vanessa Coffey Mary Harrington |starring = John Kricfalusi Billy West |website = |channel_site = http://www.nicksplat.com/social-wall/ren-stimpy |channel_title = NickSplat |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Ren_&_Stimpy_Show |wikia = http://renandstimpy.wikia.com/wiki/ |imdb = tt0101178 |tv.com = the-ren-and-stimpy-show }} The Ren & Stimpy Show (often titled Ren & Stimpy) is an created by John Kricfalusi for Nickelodeon. The follows the adventures of Ren, an emotionally unstable chihuahua, and Stimpy, a good-natured, dimwitted cat. Broadcast Episodes Cast |actor = John Kricfalusi |actor2 = Billy West |audio = }} |actor = Billy West |audio = }} |} International versions }} ETB 3 }} }} |logo = The Ren & Stimpy Show - logo (English).png |channels = TV Nova TV3 }} RTL 4 Nickelodeon Veronica TV }} }} Nelonen }} |logo = The Ren & Stimpy Show - logo (English).png |channels = Télétoon Game One }} |logo = The Ren & Stimpy Show - logo (English).png |channels = Canal+ Télétoon+ }} tvG2 }} |logo = The Ren & Stimpy Show - logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon Germany K-Toon MTV2 Pop VIVA Nicktoons TNT Comedy Nickelodeon Austria }} }} |logo = The Ren & Stimpy Show - title card (Hebrew).png |channels = Arutz HaYeladim Nickelodeon }} |version = subtitled |logo = The Ren & Stimpy Show - logo (English).png |channels = Arutz HaYeladim Nickelodeon }} |logo = The Ren & Stimpy Show - logo (English).png |channels = MSat Nickelodeon Viasat 3 }} Popp TV Sirkus }} }} }} |logo = The Ren & Stimpy Show - logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon }} }} }} }} }} |logo = The Ren & Stimpy Show - logo (English).png |channels = direct-to-video }} Fantastic }} }} Rede Globo Locomotion }} }} }} }} |version = Paramount Comedy Russia version) (voice-over |logo = The Ren & Stimpy Show - logo (English).png |channels = Paramount Comedy Russia Paramount Comedy Ukraine }} |version = MTV version) (voice-over |logo = The Ren & Stimpy Show - logo (English).png |channels = MTV Russia }} |version = Nickelodeon version |logo = The Ren & Stimpy Show - logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon TNT }} |version = VHS version |logo = The Ren & Stimpy Show - logo (English).png |channels = direct-to-video }} | |logo = The Ren & Stimpy Show - logo (English).png |channels = B92 Ultra }} }} MTV Latin America VH1 Comedy Central América Televisión ZAZ The Big Channel Cablín TVN Canal 5 Magic Kids TV Megavisión RCTV Space Locomotion Azul TV Canal 13 }} Canal Sur Telemadrid Minimax https://elpais.com/diario/1996/08/03/radiotv/839023205_850215.html }} MTV Spain Telemadrid }} |logo = The Ren & Stimpy Show - logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon Scandinavia SVT2 }} Nickelodeon Turkey CNBC-e }} |logo = The Ren & Stimpy Show - logo (English).png |version = Новий канал version) (voice-over |channels = Новий канал ICTV }} |logo = The Ren & Stimpy Show - title card (Ukranian, 2+2).jpg |version = 2+2 version) (voice-over |channels = 2+2 QTV Вікка Paramount Comedy Ukraine }} |version = Paramount Comedy Ukraine version) (voice-over |logo = The Ren & Stimpy Show - logo (English).png |channels = Paramount Comedy Ukraine }} }} |} References See also International Ren & Stimpy Wiki